Democratic National Party (Istalia)
Purple Neon Green|political_position = Right|seats_in_adunarea_unite_ale_confederației = |seats_in_senato_della_repubblica = |Regional_Government = |cabinet_positions = |website = www.partitonazionaledemocratico.ist|youth_wing_(nationwide) = Young Alternative|student_wing = n/a|image1 = IstalianAlternative violet logo.jpg}}The Democratic National Party is an Istalian political party, the main rightist and nationalist party of the Country since the first half of 43th century, when the party was founded as Istalian Alternative (Istalian: Alternativa Istaliana), until the end of 45th century. =History= 'Istalian Alternative (12/4223 - 05/4283; 03/4362 - 05/4375)' Istalian Alternative was founded by Beniamino Massa, representing the political expression of popular right-wing politics, standing for traditional Istalian conservative values, whilst fighting for a free market. The new program is called: "Democratic Nationalism". The Alternativa Istaliana is rooted in Istalian nationalism "Istalia First" and the desire to expand Istalian territories, it is necessary to assert our superiority and strength and to avoid succumbing to economic and moral decay. Economically we propose to resolve class conflict through collaboration between the classes. Employer, Employee and the State. We furthermore promote the transition of Employees to owners of means of production to increase the size of the bourgeoisie and diminish the proletariat as in the modern world, the self employed IT specialist will ultimately beat the blast furnace. This does not make the miner less valuable, it just means they will have a tougher time to adapt, and the state has to help. The value of every person on this earth, be it upper, lower or middle class, is limitless and can only be judged by the lord. We will oppose socialist policies at all steps and at all costs. The state may control vital industries in emergency, but private property rights should never be violated. During Gianluigi Rosso's period the party gained Libertarian elements 'Info about Istalian Alternative' Founded: Istalia, Silicia, Palerno, 12/4223 HQ: Istalia, Silicia, Palerno, Viale della Repubblica 2 Ideology: Nationalism; Conservatism; Capitalism; Right-Wing; Secularism; Environmentalism; Libertarianism (Rossoism). Slogans: "La libertà non è diritto è un dovere!" (Liberty is not a right it is a duty!) "We are right!" Official Party Program: Democratic Nationalism Newspaper: Nazionale Party colours: Purple and Yellow (Lilac and Neon Green) Founder: Beniamino Massa; Conservative/Nationalist Born: 01/01/4180 Rich family in Palerno, grew up, went to school and Uni in Palerno studying Machine Engineering, using family money started automobile construction - Luxury Sports Cars (MassaMotors). former Automobile company owner, engineer and racing car driver; turned politician during the Financial Crisis and saw how the government was not working for him, nor his children, nor his employees. It just seemed that it worked to fight the MSRF, represent the interests of Kalopia-Wantuni and large corporations, not its citizens - its people. Former Presidential Candidates (Served from - to): Samuel Battisto (10/4235 - 07/4236) Gianluigi Rosso (06/4249 - 05/4253 ; 06/4257 - 07/4267) Gianluigi Rosso; Libertarian, Born 02 November 4200, poor family from Romula however got into University in Beleco, Zardugal, where he studied Business, graduated with a masters degree, wanted to do doctorate but got a job as a financial consultant for an automobile manufacturer in Jelbania, worked there for good money until the rise of the MRSF. Managed to come back to Romula, where he met with Massa and agreed with his economic ideas, however carrying his international experience with him. Becoming AI Minister of Finance and later, after the departure of Battisto, Vice Leader. Luigi Trafelli (Never in Office) Luigi Trafelli Born in Florenza, Padagna, Istalia in 08/09/4210; Highly libertarian, responsible for AI's highly controversial, opportunistic and capitalist economic program. Elected Vice Leader after Gianluigi Rosso's departure and has a big void to fill, however he has proven himself as capable in seizing the right opportunities to push AI's reforms. The longest-serving former AI Member. Former Party Leaders: Beniamino Massa (12/4223 - 12/4253); Franco Ricollo (12/4253 - 05/4283) Born 10/05/4220, Middle Class Palerno Family. Studied in Romula at the faculty of Political Science. Noticed how he was politically disagreeing with everyone, with their liberal views and hence could relate to the AI, which would disagree with everyone similarly. So he found a branch of the youth organisation on campus, was scolded for it by peers and professors but it rapidly grew in size, and soon he was nation wide youth leader. His first idol was Rosso, who seemed young and active, but it was Massa who ultimately became a paternal figure and forged the conservative views of Ricollo. Later he grew in the AI Ranks rapidly, from Trade and Industry, to Internal Affairs and lastly after his mentor, Massa, retired, he took the wheel. Known as the "Leader of the purple opposition", because during his leadership, the AI gained record numbers of seats, being the largest party in parliament for two consecutive terms, yet were never governing and had to constantly reside in the opposition and fight against the left. During the migrant crisis he proposed to build a wall but found not enough support. Was ousted as leader during the Padagnan takeover of the AI, where most of its supporters come from. This transformed the party into the Padagnan Nationalist Party, ousting with Franco Ricollo every other leadership member except Arno Massa. "Il Duce" (Party Leader)/Candidato per Presidente della Repubblica (Candidate for President: Aurora Adorinda (03/4362 - 4375) Vice Leader: Antonio Rosso (03/4362 - 4375) Whip (3rd Man in the Party atm): Luciano Vespa-Baldassare (03/4362 - 4375). 'Nationalist Party of Padagna (05/4283 - 03/4296)' The Nationalist Party of Padagna (Istalian: Partito Nazionale di Padagna, abbreviated as PNP) was the evolution of AI's padagnan regional branch which, after heavy electoral loses, took the control of all the party bringing on the national level the interests of Padagnan nationalist, namely indepenence. Is further right than its predecessor, AI, and does not allow any non-Padagnans to become members, with the exception of Arno Massa as he is the son of the founder of the predcessor party, the AI, but he does not have a say in the parties trajectory, nor does he complain being the new whip. The leader and "Presidential Candidate" is Luciana Vespa, the first female leader of the far right nationalists, the former leader of AI's youth wing and later the speaker for trade and industry, who got radicalised during the migrant crisis as the migrants were stealing Istalian jobs and later she gathered enough support to legally oust the leadership of Franco Ricollo, who compared to her was a moderate. She does not want to become president of the republic unless she has a full majority to implement nationalist rule throughout the whole country, so she just wants independence for her homeland, Padagna, and shape its future at her will, which is possible there with AI holding an absolute majority in Padagna. 'Info about the Padagnan Nationalist Party' PNP HQ: Istalia, Padagna, Genevia, Strada Romulana 31 Ideology: Nationalism, Conservatism, Capitalism Target: Independence, Wall Leader (Il Duce) and "Presidential Candidate: Luciana Vespa born 13/05/4258, Turrino, Padagna. Leader (05/4283 - 01/4295) Left due to Pregnancy from Former UDL Leader Baldassare, did not deliver promised re-Istliazation after failed Padagnan Autonomy Referendum. Vice Leader/Whip: Arno Massa, son of founder Beniamino Massa, is a zealous nationalist but never quite reached his father's level of success. Born 10/05/4225, Palerno, Silicia. Vice Leader (05/4283 - 11/4295) Left after promised re-Istaliazation. 'National Party of Istalia/of Padagna (4296-4362)' Founded as a successor party to the PNP by Demetrio Votta after the departure of former Il Duce Luciana Vespa in 11/4296. Tha Nationalist Party of Istalia is the direct successor of the AI and represent strong free market and conservative views. It is also strongly nationalist putting Istalia always first, however it cultivated what it calls "Rossoism" which is a pragmatic policy for the good of the country, sacrificing at times the party, which was felt by Demetrio Votta's Presidency as his popularity following two consecutive grand coalitions fell significantly. Rossoism includes great involvement in foreign policy, which is unique amongst nationalist parties, which tend to isolationist policies. This involvement in foreign affairs is explained that more good is done for the nation when exerting a strong international presence and asserting international dominance through dialogue and if needed military strength. The Istalian nationalist was always less radical than its sister party, the Padagnan Nationalist Party, which was exclusive for Padagna where the nationalists tend to gather a large following. The Padagnan Nationalist Party is slightly less free market orientated than its Istalian counter part, as it strongly believes in a paternalistic state for the good of the nation. However its isolationist and conservative tendencies are much stronger, with strong opposition to gay relations and refugee integration or foreign spending. It also exerts independentist tendencies for Padagna, which however are suppressed since the failure of the autonomous referendum. The PNP also almost completely rejects Rossoism, as they believe a strong party is what will make Padagna, and by extension Istalia, great, consequently, they strongly oppose working with any party left of center, are not afraid to criticise its sister party despite any potential backlash, and they feel like fish in the water in the oppostion where they can attempt to pass extravagant bills whilst criticising any action of the government, even if they are in it, and voting no to almost anything which they do not like. This creates an interesting power structure which however is alterable. On top, you have the PNI Leader or as old school members would call him/her 'Il Duce'. The PNI Leader is also, usually, the presidential candidate. Ranked Second in importance is the PNP Leader, who is usually the Whip of the Nationalist (Violet) Fraction in Parliament. Third is the PNI Vice-Leader, who is the Leader's Right Hand and would act as Whip, should the Leader and Vice Leader have ministerial/presidential positions. The Vice Leader often themselves gain a ministerial position too. Fourth in the Party Hierarchy is the PNP Vice Leader, who if elected becomes governor of Padagna and if not, stays the Whip of the PNP in the Padagnan Regional Parliament. However, the PNP Vice Leader often speaks in the national parliament about questions concerning Padagna, or if the PNP Leader is absent. 'Info about the National Party of Istalia/ of Padagna' PNI HQ: Istalia, Silicia, Palerno, Viale della Repubblica 2 PNP HQ: Istalia, Padagna, Genevia, Strada Romulana 31 Ideology: Nationalism; Conservatism; Capitalism; Right-Wing; Secularism; Environmentalism; Libertarianism (PNI only); Separatism (PNP only). Slogans: "La libertà non è diritto è un dovere!" (Liberty is not a right it is a duty!) "We are right!" Official Party Program: Liberal Nationalism Newspaper: Nazionale PNI Leaders: Demetrio Votta; Leader: (11/4296 - 11/4321); President of Istalian Republic: (November 4307 - May 4316); Born: (11/4250 - 12/4350) Demetrio Votta took over a shatter Nationalist Party of Padagna and fused it together with Franco Ricollo's AI remnants, creating the PNI and making the PNP its Padagnan Sister Party. This has led the party into a renaissance, as the party has become one of the big three established parties, together with the LP and CC. The election of 4303 has even propelled the PNI/PNP to largest party in parliament, and the PNI/PNP until 4316 were among the top 3. Under Votta, the membership of the party grew exponentially, now exceeding 300000 members and a youth wing, reclaiming the name Young Alternative, is one of the largest in Istalia, despite the youth's common liberal tendencies. Votta took a mix and match of the libertarian wing of the party, with the nationalist and conservative wing of the party, calling it himself Rossoism, in homage to the party's most notable figure, ex-President Gianluigi Rosso. This, he believed, was the most pragmatic approach which allowed the party not only to stay electable at the electoral right fringes, but also closer to the center and furthermore, it allowed to work together with parties left of center such as the LP in a grand coalition if necessary for the good of the country. The Pinnacle of Votta's career was his presidential election in November 4307, and his following two reelections in November 4311 and May 4312. During the political impasse of the 4311-4312, he has taken a lot of responsibility governing in the absence of a strong government in order to further the country's military targets in Hulstria and to overcome the damage done by the Wolfsheim Plague. During the Wolfsheim Plague itself, he was Minister of Interior under the CC. Votta was born in the AI's homeland Palerno, Silicia and has moved back the party HQ from Genevia, Padagna (Where now the PNP HQ resides) to the historical AI HQ, now the PNI HQ, close to the pubs in Istalia, Silicia, Palerno, Viale della Repubblica 2. Votta was also noted to be passionate about Chariot Racing, and is credited with Istalia's joining of the International Chariot League. Votta was voted out in 4316 in PNI/PNP's worst election since he became leader of the party, dropping out of the top 3 and under 100 seats. This was attributed to the fact that the working class, PNI electorate, abandoned ship in favor of the freshly founded Socialist Party of Istalia. Marco Gomez; Leader: (12/4321 - 12/4333) PNI Vice Leaders: Felippe di Vittorio; Vice Leader: (11/4296 - 11/4321); Interim Prime Minister (4316-4317); Born: (09/4240 - 12/4339) Romula, Mezzudiorno, Istalia. Felippe di Vittorio was born to a wealthy family of athletes, he himself was privately schooled and the way was paved for him to become the perfect conservative. Why would he change anything if Istalia worked for him. Hence he joined the most conservative party, the PNI and worked his way up. Due to his family name, which was in high publicity and seemed lucky, he worked his way up very fast. First shortly as MP for the AI, then as Foreign Affairs Speaker for PNP, then as he was Romulan he became Vice Leader of PNI, and in CC cabinet became minister of Foreign Affairs, whilst in the grand coalition with President Votta he was the Minister of Internal Affairs. He was the perfect career politician who genuinely cared for his job. His conservativism was to maintain the government and keep the wheel rolling, even at the expense of „nationalist ideology“ with this he agreed perfectly with Votta, hence leading the most pragmatic and self proclaimed ‚Rossoist’ era of the Nationalists, since Rosso himself. However, he also witnessed the fall of the PNI and the loss of Padagna for the first time in the elections 4316 and especially 4320 which led to his and all of leaderships reitrement later Paolo Vespa-Baldassare; Vice Leader: (12/4321 - 01/4359) PNP Leaders: Ludovica Azuri; Leader: (11/4296 - 11/4321); PNI/PNP Whip (4307 - 11/4321); Born: (02/4263 - 02/4360) Genevia, Padagna, Istalia. Born into a proletarian family in Genevia, Padagna her path into the nationalist party was predetermined as her parents suffered greatly due to the job shortage caused by globalization. Obviously she blamed the apathetic Romula for her mishaps and joined the Nationalist Party of Padagna Youth wing after being inspired by Luciana Vespa, who remained her ideal as the latter was a young, strong, Padagnan woman who put old men back in Romula into their places, whilst with her young spirit gave a new face to Istalian nationalism. Ms Ludovica Azuri absorbed this fiery spirit herself and when the PNP was disintegrating following Vespa’s departure into motherhood, Azuri took the wheel of responsibility and rebuilt the party, however with constant frustration as now it was only a sister party of the PNI, losing essentially its initial purpose. When Vespa returned to the party during a time of PNI dominance under President Votta, the two women spearheaded the PNP both with their fiery character, ruling Padagna until 4316. This counteracted the pragmatism of their PNI counterparts which caused numerous clashes and is partially responsible for their downfall, as in 4316 Padagna was completely lost and in 4320, despite the slight Padagnan improvement, due to the overall deterioration of the party she was coerced to resign, despite her disagreement, by the other leadership members in a united wave of resignation following the 4320 election disaster for the nationalists in order to rejuvenate the party. She was the youngest of the leaders to resign aged 60. Saajid al-Rassi; Leader: (12/4321 - 12/4350) PNP Vice Leaders: Luciana Vespa; Vice Leader: (4311 - 11/4321); Governor of Padagna: (4311 - 4316); Born: (13/05/4258 - 10/10/4359) Turrino, Padagna, Istalia. The “glorious” return of the former Il Duce of the PNP, was rather short lived. Seemingly, she returned with her former self as a fiesty politician, who quickly won Padagna in 4311 but lost it equally fast in 4316 completely, coming last in Padagna for the first time ever in party history since the founding of the AI by Beniamino Massa. She formed a team with Ludovica Azuri to reclaim dominance over PNI, however it backfired as Votta was immensely popular with his pragmatism, coming second in the 4320 election despite the party itself plummeting. People like Votta and did not like the PNP, hence they just remained, fittingly, the “sister” party. Ms Luciana Vespa was fighting sexism within the party, whose electorate was predominantly male, and when she was coerced by the other leader into retirement once again, to hand over the keys to the youth, she noted: “Istalia was not ready for strong, patriotic, nationalist women to lead them.” Her Twin sons, Hugo Vespa-Baldassare and Paolo Vespa-Baldassare, which she had with former ULD leader Baldassare with whom she is still, despite political differences, happily married, they went different paths. Hugo went to the ULD whilst Paolo joined the PNI (he was Romula born so he could not join the PNP). Vespa implies that despite her ultimate political departure, her sons will reshape the Istalian political landscape for the better. Emilia Tricarico; Vice Leader: (12/4321 - 4359) 'The "Yellow" Istalian Alternative (4372-4395)' 'Info about the "Yellow" Istalian Alternative' 'Democratic National Party (4395-present)' 'Info about the Democratic National Party' Il Duce (Party Leader): Giannino de Felice (10/4456 - 10/4469) Vice Leader: HQ: Istalia, Silicia, Palerno, Viale della Repubblica 2 Ideology: Nationalism; Conservatism; Capitalism; Right-Wing; Secularism; Rossoism. Slogan: Istalia o Morte! (Istalia or Death!) Current Party Program: "Capitalismo Etico" (Ethical Capitalism) Newspaper: Nazionale Youth Wing: Young Alternative Party colours: Purple and Yellow (Lilac and Neon Green) Antonio Rosso (Leader: 02/4395 - 04/4406): Born in Romula 4320 with a great name making him the great-grandson of former President Gianluigi Rosso. Was the Istalian Security Council representative for a short time, then became AI vice-leader under Aurora Adorinda. Antonio Rosso was more moderate and an exponent of the libertarian wing of the PNI, later AI, which has been empowered ever since Paolo Vespa-Baldassare was in charge. Most importantly, is the fact that his name was the ONLY one, which was not mentioned ONCE in relation to the corruption scandal. Neither the media nor the investigators dared to pull the Rosso name through the dirt as the ex-president is deeply respected to this day and his constitutionalist foundation is operating as one of the most established and well-regarded, to this day. He had a trust rating much higher than Adorinda, especially amongst the voters of other parties, of which almost all would rather have him lead the government as PM than Ms Adorinda. Later, following the departure of the PUP from the govt. coalition, he resigned as Prime Minister from politics for a longer period of time, working in the foundation named after his great-grandfather. Shortly thereafter, the AI got dissolved, ending its 152 year history until 02/4395, when Antonio Rosso refounded it as the Partito Nazionale Democratico. Keeping the colour the same, but changing everything else. From the methods of obtaining donations, making them perfectly transparent, through the employment of members and up to the political trajectory, which is now completely focused on National Democracy, making the party compatible, according to Antonio Rosso "even with the communists". Later he registered the party for its first official elections since the dissolution, despite the saturation of nationalist parties, believing that the PND offers a "unique niche of capitalism and morals". He was the presidential candidate. Luciano Vespa-Baldassare (Vice Leader: 02/4395 - 04/4406; Leader: 04/4406 - 05/4414): Born in Romula 4340, is the son of a political dynasty in Istalia, which spreads across the ULD and the AI ever since their respective leaders fell in love 2 generations ago. After the collapse of the AI, he continued political activism by becoming an editor in his own weekly newspaper, the Padagnan Times. He finally married to a daughter of a rich Padagnan businessman (arguably mafia) and just like his father Paolo wanted, got 2 children to continue the Vespa-Baldassare line of the Nationalists. Initially he was very capitalist but grew to be the more moderate of the two leaders. When he was invited by Antonio Rosso to reignite the movement, Luciano turned his newspaper into the Nazionale, making it the official party newspaper, showing his dedication. However, as he himself stated, he will not cry if the PND project fails because he has lived an accomplished 50 years, with a beautiful wife, children and a job, the editorial, which he truly enjoyed and can easily return to, as it is his newspaper after all. Editor-in-chief and owner of the "Nazionale" PND Party newspaper since his political retirement in 05/4414. Fabiola Mondadori (Vice Leader: 07/4408 - 10/4418): Born in Turrino 4375, After the University of Turrino's Law course, aged 25 joined the PND whilst writing her doctorate. Unexpectedly she received such a high ranking position, under the condition that she would get the doctorate degree, which she did aged 27. Luciano Vespa-Baldassare saw great potential in her and essentially gave her the third highest ranking position in the party as a bet on the future. In July 4408, following an endorsement from Luciano Vespa-Baldassare, she won the internal election for Vice Leadership of the party against Alessandro Bencivenni, making her the second most important person in the party. She is regarded as a complete loyalist to Luciano Vespa-Baldassare, making her a great support for him, but some argue that this was a too conservative choice, giving Luciano Vespa-Baldassare even more power within the party. After Il Duce Luciano Vespa-Baldassare quit politics, Fabiola Mondadori was hoping to take over but was challenged by Alessandro Bencivenni, leading to four years of the PND being officially whilst the two were fighting for internal power, the presidency and cabinet seats. This led to the formation of two unofficial camps, the conservative camp which supported Mondadori aiming to keep the party on the same track of Democratic Nationalism, against the opportunist camp which supported Bencivenni and which aimed to govern. Ultimately, after the presidential elections of 09/4418 which were lost by Mondadori failing to reach the second round (she never made it in her whole career), Mondadori ended up losing the leadership election which finally took place. It was just a formality because Bencivenni with his smart political manoeuvring managed to place the PND in the governing coalition which gave him a lot of traction amongst party members and which sealed the deal of the PND leadership in his favour after Mondadori failed again in the presidential election. Following her loss, Fabiola Mondadori, despite still officially being Vice-Leader of the party, retired early from politics vacating the Vice seat for Alessandro's camp member Bella Azurri. After politics Fabiola Mondadori followed her mentor former leader Luciano Vespa-Baldassare into journalism, working as a journalist (because she loved travelling) for the Padagnan based pro-PND newspaper "Nazionale". Meanwhile, the two camps continued their existence as the conservative camp found a leader in the Minister of Education and Culture, the popular Juliana Vespa-Baldassare, daughter of Luciano and heir to the nationalist dynasty of the Vespa-Baldassare. Fabiola's son, Luciano Mondadori also became the new leader of the youth wing which continued the established internal party struggle of the conservatives against the opportunist. Even though after Fabiola's departure the opportunists had the upper hand. Nonetheless, the party remained united in this diarchical system, aiming to return to the top 3 Istalian parties. Alessandro Bencivenni (Leader: 10/4418 - 09/4430): Bella Azurri (Vice-Leader: 10/4418 - 09/4430): Juliana Vespa-Baldassare (10/4430 - 09/4456): Cecilio Barzetti (10/4430 - 10/4454): Giannino de Felice (10/4456 - 10/4469) Category:Istalia Category:Political parties in Istalia